


Es ist kein Trick

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist kein Trick, sie ist wirklich schwanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Isn't a Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405002) by [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes). 



Ich fühle wie Haymitch seinen Arm gegen meine Luftröhre presst. Ich kann nicht anders als überrascht zu sein von der Geschwindigkeit mit der er sich bewegt hat, als wir aus dem Aufzug vom Trainingscenter in unserer Etage ausgestiegen sind.  
  
"Ist es wahr?" Er sieht mich nicht an als er es fragt, seine bedrohlichen Augen sind auf Katniss fokussiert, die einen halben Meter entfernt steht, mit ihren Händen auf ihren Bauch und ihrem Gesicht kaum unter Kontrolle. Ich kann Effie in unmittelbarer Entfernung hören als sie in ihrer hohen Tonlage plappert. Wir hatten gerade unsere Interviews vor den Spielen.  
  
Es wird jetzt schwieriger zu atmen.  
  
Mein Blick huscht zu Katniss, die schnell nickt. Haymitchs Arm lässt mich los und er tritt zurück, während das Blut sein Gesicht verlässt. Ich stolpere gegen die Mauer und Katniss greift meinen Arm, stützt mich während ihre Augen sich nicht von unseren Mentor abwenden. Verstört steht er da und seine Augen konzentrieren sich auf ihre Hand, die niemals ihren Bauch verlassen hat.  
  
"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr getan habt." Seine Worte hängen in der Luft als er im Gang verschwindet.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ich hatte es nicht erwartet, die Art wie wir zurückgefallen sind in das nebeneinander schlafen während unsere Familien den Flur weiter hinunter schlafen. Sie hatte mich eines Nachts nach einer schweren Trainingseinheit gefunden - eine, die er uns Dreien auferlegt hatte - und gefragt, ob sie bei mir bleiben könnte.  
  
Ich konnte sie nicht abweisen. Ich habe ihr die Ewigkeit versprochen.  
  
Es war wie während der Tour. Wir hielten uns fest und atmeten den Duft des Anderen ein, unsere Körper waren zusammengepresst und unsere Hände klammerten sich aneinander. Wir waren beinahe wie Kinder, erschrocken vor dem was uns erwartete, obwohl keiner von uns es zugeben wollte.  
  
Wir brauchten es nicht auszusprechen. Wir hatten beide gewusst, dass einer von uns, beide von uns, wahrscheinlich nicht nach Hause zurückkehren würde.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Es geschah an einem Nachmittag, die Hitze der Sonne hatte uns gezwungen unser Training zu verlassen und Schutz in meinem Haus zu suchen. Haymitch war nicht zu seinem zurückgekehrt, da er fest entschlossen gewesen war sich selbst auf den Boden einer Flasche zu verstecken.  
  
Das Haus war still gewesen mit meinen Brüdern in der Schule oder in der Bäckerei mit meiner Mutter und meinem Vater.  
  
Und sie hatte es gewusst, als sie mich geküsst hat. Wir waren alleine und gerade jetzt… gerade in diesem Augenblick war das alles, was wir brauchten.

  
Wir hatten uns nicht darum gekümmert weit zu gehen, waren unseren Weg zu der Couch in meinem Zimmer gestolpert und waren darauf gefallen. Ich hatte es nicht in Frage gestellt warum jetzt oder was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Ich hätte es tun sollen, da gibt es keinerlei Zweifeln in meinem Kopf darüber, aber ich tat es nicht.  
  
Mit meinem Körper gegen den ihren gepresst, zog ich mich zurück aus dieser Ekstase. Meine Lippen überschütteten ihre Stirn und Wangenknochen mit Küssen, meine Lippen fanden ihr Ohrläppchen und die Stelle, wo ihr Nacken und ihre Schulter sich trafen. Ihre Hände fanden meine Wirbelsäule und glitten an ihr nach oben, unter mein Hemd und meine Haut entlang. Ich presste meine Hand gegen die Mitte ihrer Brust und fühlte ihren Herzschlag.  
  
Es schlug wegen mir schneller.  
  
"Katniss", ich fühlte ihren Atem in meinem Haar als ich mein Gesicht gegen ihres schmiegte und ich musste näher sein. Es war ein Wirbel aus Bewegungen als Kleider abgelegt wurden und Körper in Einklang gebracht wurden. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor nackt gesehen. Ich hatte versucht alles zu verlangsamen, um alles in mich aufzunehmen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu.  
  
Es waren Momente, bevor ich fühlte wie ich mich in ihr bewegte, ihr Körper eng, heiß und feucht und um mich herum. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Da war Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen als sie sich selbst weiter auf mich herabgesenkt hatte. Ich wollte sie hochheben, sie davon abhalten sich wehzutun, sie beschützen. Aber da war ein Instinkt und ich wusste, dies musste passieren.  
  
Sie klammerte sich an mir fest und ihr Unbehagen drückte sich durch ihre Schulter aus als sie versuchte es noch für etwas länger zurückzuhalten. Ich fühlte wie ihre Muskeln sich um mich zusammenzogen und ich ließ mich beinahe fallen, genau jetzt.  
  
"Katniss." Die Worte wurden auf meinen Lippen erstickt. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr, der schwere Teil war aus und vorbei, da sie aufgegeben hatte. Ich zog sie zurück um in ihre Augen zu sehen, es waren Tränen in ihnen, die ihre Lider umrahmten. Ich wusste, tief im Inneren, dass es nicht Schmerzen waren, die sie weinen ließen. Sie hatte aus einem ganz anderen Grund Angst.  
  
Ich zog mich aus ihrem Schoß zurück und legte sie mit ihrem Rücken auf die Kissen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über ihre Brust und ließ sie an ihren Seiten zur Ruhe kommen als ich mich über sie legte. Der Moment getrennt hatte mich beruhigt und ich war fähig mich zusammen zu reißen als ich mich wieder in sie schob.  
  
Der Winkel, die Stimmung, das Gefühl - es war dieses Mal alles anders. Wir bewegten uns langsam zusammen, unsere Hände griffen uns fest als mein Tempo sich erhöhte. Ich glitt mit meinen Fingern nach unten, dorthin wo wir miteinander verbunden waren und fand ihre Mitte. Es war Lust, die sich jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie war nicht länger vermischt mit Angst.  
  
Als ich mich fallen ließ, folgte sie mir nicht. Nicht bis ich mich ihr entzog und meine Hände wieder auf sie fokussierte, sie so über den Rand mit mir zog.  
  
Viel zu lange lagen wir ineinander verschlungen da und unsere schweißgetränkten Körper kühlten im Wind, der durch die Fenster wehte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Die Idee ein Kind in diese Welt zu bringen, war mir an diesem Tag nicht mal eingefallen. Wie auch? Ich war so auf Katniss und die Spiele konzentriert, dass es nicht einmal etwas Reales für mich war.  
  
Zumindest bis es real wurde.  
  
Das Training, das wir im Distrikt hatten, wurde ruhiger und kam dann beinahe zum Stillstand, da sie sich krank fühlte. Ich schrieb es den Nerven zu, da wir uns immer schneller dem Tag der Ernte näherten.  
  
Ich fand es im Zug auf den Weg ins Capitol heraus als ich ihre Haare hielt, während sie ihr Frühstück in die Porzellan-Toilette erbrach.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte ich sie als sie das Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen hielt. Sie sah mich einen Moment zu lange fragend an. Sie hatte die Zeichen nicht erkannt. Mein Herz brach für sie. Für uns.  
  
„Was meinst du? Du gewinnst und du gehst nach Hause. Das ist der Plan oder?“ Ich lehnte mich gegen die geschlossene Badezimmertür und sank zu Boden, meine Arme schlangen sich um meine Beine als ich sie vorsichtig beobachtete. Meine Brust hatte sich zusammengezogen.  
  
„Katniss, hast du irgendeine Idee, was gerade mit dir passiert?“  
  
„Ich werde zur Schlachtbank geführt, nicht wahr?“ Da war ein todernstes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, ein unbeschwerter Kommentar aus den Lehren von Haymitch.  
  
„Du bist schwanger, Katniss. Du warst krank, hast das Training geschwänzt, hast dich aus dem Gleichgewicht gefühlt, wenn du aufgetaucht warst…“ Meine Stimme versagte als ein Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit ihre Züge übernommen hatte. Sie kam schnell auf die Füße und sofort musste ich mich verteidigen als sie mich trat und schrie.  
  
„Nein! Das bin ich nicht! Es ist real, wenn ich nicht _will_ , dass es real ist!“ Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie wollte es sich selbst gegenüber nur nicht zugeben. Fest schlang ich meine Arme um sie, als sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen meine Brust schlug. Es beruhigte sie und bald hielt ich sie aufrecht als ihre Worte zusammenhanglos wurden. Sie wollte das nicht.  
  
Ich wollte das nicht – auf jeden Fall nicht jetzt.  
  
Als wir in dieser Nacht zusammen in meinem Bett lagen, konnte ich nicht anders als meine Hand auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Ich wollte das hier unbedingt, aber das ist nicht richtig. Ich zog sie noch dichter an mich heran und drückte sie so dicht an mich als würden wir miteinander verschmelzen.  
  
„Du wirst mit einem Stück von mir nach Hause gehen“, flüsterte ich in ihr Haar. Ich wusste, dass sie schläft. Es war die einzige Zeit, wo ich zugeben konnte, dass ich das für sie will. Das ich sie beide retten werde.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Wir sprachen nicht wieder darüber. Sie weigerte sich es irgendjemand zu sagen, aber die Leute wussten es. Portia sieht mich anders an. Cinnca kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
Sie wissen es.  
  
Ich fing an einen Plan zu entwickeln sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ich blieb still und setzte alles in Bewegung.  
  
Zuerst erzählte ich es ganz Panem.  
  
Ich muss sie dringend nach Hause bringen. Um sie zu retten. Um sie beide zu retten.  
  
Es ist nur, als wir zurück auf der Etage des Trainingscenter sind, dass es so erscheint als wäre es nun viel gefährlicher, nachdem es verkündigt wurde.  
  
Aber ich greife nach Strohhalmen mit jedem neuen Ziel. Ich kann mich nur vor einer Kugel werfen. Ich verlasse mich auf die Menschen von Panem sich vor die Anderen zu werfen.  
  
Sie muss nach Hause kommen. Sie beide müssen nach Hause kommen  
  
Ende


	2. Finnick

Für diese Scheiße hatte ich mich nicht verpflichtet.

 

Meine Finger greifen das Kissen des Interviewstuhls, in dem ich sitze, als ich beobachte wie Peeta Mellark vor ganz Panem sein Geständnis ablegt. Anhand des Ausdruckes auf Katniss Gesicht versuche ich zu erkennen, ob es wahr ist, nur um zu sehen, dass sie zu geschockt ist als dass es ein Fake ist.

 

Ich bete, dass es ist nur ein weiterer kleiner Trick ist, denn sie spielen, eine weitere Hervorhebung ihrer Namen um ihre Gewinnchancen zu erhöhen so wie Haymitch es sie letztes Jahr tun ließ.

 

Wenn es dies nicht ist… Nun, sie einen Tag überleben zulassen mit den Spielemachern wird schwer genug sein. Aber drei Tage? Verdammt unmöglich.

 

Nach den Interviews kehren Mags und ich zurück auf unsere Etage. Sie kann die Anspannung in meinen Schultern sehen als ich aus dem Aufzug trete und die erste verzierte Vase, die ich sehe, zerschmettere. Wir sprechen eine Sprache aus der Vergangenheit um eine Aufnahme zu vermeiden, während sie zusieht wie ich wüte.

 

„Es ändert nichts, Finn“, versichert sie hartnäckig.

 

„Ich wage zu widersprechen. Es ändert alles. Die Spielemacher werden sie mit aller Macht verfolgen. Und unsere Abmachung? Die ist hinfällig." Wütend gehe ich im Raum hin und her. Ich denke, meine Wut richtet sich zum größten Teil gegen Haymitch, da er es mir nicht früher gesagt hat.

 

Wir hätten damit arbeiten können in unserem Plan. Es behoben, bevor es ein Problem geworden wäre.

 

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du es gewusst hättest?“ Mags Hand liegt jetzt auf meinem Arm um mich zum Stillstand zu bringen. Ich denke nicht nach, bevor ich rede.

 

„Man hätte sich darum gekümmert. Sie hört auf Haymitch und er hätte sich darum kümmern sollen.“ Ich bin von meinen eigenen Worten entsetzt. Ich wurde genau das was ich hasse, jemanden der Andere kontrolliert um einen eigenen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Ich entferne mich von Mags und schaue verlegen weg.

 

„Und wenn es Annie gewesen wäre?“

 

Ich brauche diese Frage nicht. Ich fühle mich sowieso schon schlecht genug. Wenn es mein Kind wäre, würde ich es mit allem, was mir in der Macht steht, beschützen.

 

In diesem Augenblick verstehe ich Peeta Mellark. Er wird es auch bis zum dritten Tag machen, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Es ist Haymitch, der mir, nicht überraschend, die Flasche anbietet, als ich mich zu ihm, Johanna und Beetee in das Wohnzimmer von Distrikt 12 dazugeselle. Wir sind hier alleine, da die Aufnahmegeräte mit einem Knopfdruck von Beetees Gerät ausgeschaltet wurden. Peeta und Katniss haben sich bereits für die Nacht zurückgezogen wie mir gesagt wird.

 

Ich werfe es ihnen nicht vor. Sie waren sowieso niemals Schöpfer des Planes.

 

Für einen Augenblick sitzen wir schweigend da, bevor Johanna spricht und mich mit ihren Worten überrascht.

 

„Nur ein weiterer Grund, nicht wahr?“

 

Beetee nickt und seine flinken Finger hantieren mit seinem abgetragenen Hemd.

 

„Als ob wir noch weitere Gründe brauchen“, murmelt Haymitch bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt. Ich sehe wie es ihn regelrecht auffrisst, dass dieses Mädchen wieder der Schlacht geopfert wird, während er nichts tun kann. Er hat die Regeln über die Tribute gebrochen. Die Eine, die besagt, dass du nie Zuneigung für sie entwickeln darfst.

 

„Hast du es gewusst, Haymitch?“ Er sieht mich an, da meine Frage ihn überrascht hat.

 

„Natürlich nicht. Gib mir dafür keine Schuld, ich hätte mich darum gekümmert“, erwidert er wütend. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen als er realisiert, was er gerade gesagt hat.

 

„Nein Haymitch, dass hättest du nicht. Das wissen wir alle.“

 

„Ich hätte zumindest einen Plan gehabt.“ Es ist nur ein leises Flüstern von diesem Mann. Der Eine, der die treibende Kraft hinter der geheimen Revolution ist seit der Verkündung der Jubiläumsspiele. Wir haben so sorgfältig zusammen gearbeitet um diese Pläne voranzubringen und nun ist da ein weiterer Faktor – der gesammelte Hass der Spielemacher voll Blutdurst für das Ungeborene.

 

Keiner von uns spricht danach. Es ist uns allen klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr für uns gibt nachdem, was wir bereits geplant haben.

 

Beetee ist der Erste, der mit einem leisen Gute Nacht verschwindet. Johanna folgt ihm kurz darauf, spottend und uns daran erinnernd, dass dies voraussichtlich für uns alle ins Auge gehen wird. Als das Zimmer leer ist, lasse ich das falsche Capitol-Lächeln von meinen Lippen weichen. Ich bin müde es für andere zu tragen. Haymitch braucht es nicht, dass ich es für ihn trage.

 

„Ich verstehe es“, sage ich. Ich meine es ernst. Ich werde in den nächsten drei Tagen alles tun um diese zu überstehen. Als Haymitch mich ansieht, ist eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, die ich noch niemals zuvor gesehen habe. Es lässt meine Brust zusammenziehen.

 

Dieser Mann war zu lange Mentor. Er hat endlich jemanden nach Hause zurückgebracht und nun muss er sie wieder in einem Spiel sehen. Er verliert auch seine Freunde, die Gewinner, die er über die Jahre kennengelernt, trainiert und geholfen hat das Spiel des Capitols zu spielen.

 

Er steht kurz davor alles auf einen Schlag zu verlieren.

 

„Wie konnte er so dumm sein?“ Seine Worte überraschen mich, da sie leise und tödlich herauskommen. Ich kann nicht anders als den Jungen zu verteidigen.

 

„Er ist nicht dumm. Er hat nur nicht die Auswirkungen seines Handelns realisiert. So erwischen sie sie doch gewöhnlich immer.“ Dies ist alles, was ich bieten kann. Ich stimme ihm nicht zu – Peeta ist wahrscheinlich klüger als wir alle. Er hat zu viel zu verlieren.

 

„Wir müssen sie nun beide nach Hause bringen – verstehst du das?“ Ich sehe ihn fragend an – wir haben geplant das Team zurück zu bringen, aber warum die plötzliche Notwendigkeit ihn auch sicher nach Hause zu bringen? Katniss war immer das Hauptziel des Plans. „Wenn er nicht nach Hause kommt, wird sie es ebenfalls nicht tun. Sie wird es nicht ohne ihn tun.“

 

Ich drehe und wende die Idee in meinem Kopf und betrachte sie von allen Seiten. Haymitch kennt das Mädchen besser als jeder andere. Sie haben eine unausgesprochene Verbindung miteinander, aber sie ist eine Überlebenskünstlerin und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie sie alles wegen einem Jungen aufgibt.

 

„Sie ist stark. Und sie hat dich.“

 

„Es ist nicht genug. Du verstehst es nicht. In Distrikt 12 überleben Kinder selten das erste Jahr. Sie verhungern oder werden krank. Katniss wird sich keinen Krieg stellen, geschweige denn alleine in Distrikt 12 zurückkehren, wenn er nicht dort ist, besonders in diesem Zustand. Sie wird die Nacht nicht überstehen, egal welche Familienmitglieder auf sie Zuhause warten. Sie hat sich bereits entschieden hierher zu kommen um für ihn zu sterben.“ Seine Worte schicken mir einen Schauer über den Rücken als er einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche nimmt. Ich kann sehen wie seine Augen sich trüben und ich weiß, er wird sich bald in seiner Wut verlieren.

 

Dabei will ich nicht hier sein.

 

„Brauchst du mich heute Nacht oder wirst du in Ordnung sein?“, frage ich als ich aufstehe. In den seltensten Fällen verbringe ich die Nacht mit Haymitch. Mehr als einmal passierte es, wenn seine Tribute gestorben waren und er sich nicht alleine der Dunkelheit stellen konnte.

 

„Nein, wir werden uns jetzt verabschieden.“ Ich sehe zu wie er schwankend auf die Beine kommt um mir ein silbernes Armband zu überreichen. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen und halte es zwischen zwei Fingern fest. „Es ist dein Zeichen. Es ist die einzige Art, dass sie dir auch nach dem Füllhorn noch vertrauen wird“, beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage und zieht mich dann in eine Umarmung.

 

Ich bin überrascht von der Wildheit in seiner Umarmung bis er mich loslässt und weggeht. Er dreht sich nicht um als er sich in Richtung seiner Räume begibt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Die Arena ist die Hölle. Die Tricks sind Folter, Schmerz und alles Schreckliche auf einmal. Ich halte ihn am Leben, wenn auch nur um sie länger am Leben zu halten.

 

Wir alle wissen wie dies hier funktioniert. Zumindest bis es ein Problem gibt.

 

Wir werden getrennt und dann versagt der Plan und wir sind alle an verschiedenen Orten.

 

Als wir in einem Flugzeug in Richtung 13 sind, ist es wie in einem Kriegsgebiet. Haymitch hatte Recht – ihn nicht zurück zu bringen ist katastrophal.

 

Wir haben auch Johanna verloren.

 

Es passiert zu viel. Zu viel Chaos und Terror.

 

Später, wenn ich sie ruhiggestellt auf einem Tisch vorfinde, bin ich überrascht wie klein sie eigentlich ist. Sie ist nur ein normales Mädchen. Ich denke an all das, was für ihr Leben geopfert wurde. Ich greife ihre Finger fest mit meinen und ich kann die Worte nicht aufhalten, die von meinen Lippen fallen.

 

„Ich hoffe, ihr beide seit es wert.“

 

Ende Teil 2


	3. Katniss

Es ist zu viel Blut. Viel zu viel. Ich bin nicht für alles verantwortlich, aber ich weiß tief in mir drinnen, dass es von mir kommt und dass dies kein gutes Zeichen ist.

 

Ich weiß nicht wie viel ich verloren habe, aber als das Rot meine Finger verfärbt als ich sie ins Licht halte, da weiß ich egal wie viel es ist – ich hab etwas verloren.

 

Ich stehe auf aus der zusammengerollten Position, die ich für die letzten fünf Minuten eingenommen hatte. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dies gezeigt wird - es wird ihn sicherlich töten. Statt mich in Richtung des Camps, in Richtung Sicherheit, zu begeben, gehe ich weiter bis ich nicht länger die Schatten meiner Allianz in der Spiegelung des Wassers sehen kann.

 

Ich gehe weiter, meine Füße tragen mich weiter und weiter vom Strand weg, wo wir das Lager aufgeschlagen haben. Als ich höre wie sie nach mir rufen, mich eindeutig suchen, drehe ich mich nicht um.

 

Ich habe das mit der Uhr herausgefunden, der Wechsel des Zeitplanes und den Weg, den die Welle des Blutes bald durch die Bäume hindurch brechen wird. Ich weiß es ist eine harmlose Folter, dafür gedacht die Sieger mental aus der Bahn zu werfen und nichts mehr. Ich begebe mich dorthin mit dem Ziel mich mit etwas anderem als dem Saft meines eigenen Körpers zu beflecken.

 

Ich komme gerade rechtzeitig als die Welle hinunterstürzt. Ich stehe am Rand, fühle wie es meine Füße umfängt bevor ich mich vorwärts bewege. Es ist ekelhaft, abscheulich und die schrecklichste Sache, die ich jemals getan habe, aber es befreit mich beinahe vom Schmerz in meinem Bauch als es meinen fallenden Körper bedeckt.

 

Ich konnte dieses Kind nicht in mir tragen. Selbst, wenn ich es gewollte hätte, was ich nur einmal zugab.

 

Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht während die rote Flüssigkeit mich in das Wasser treibt. Peeta und ich haben im Dunkeln meines Zimmers im Trainingscenter gelegen, entschlossen die Nacht in den Armen des anderen zu verbringen, bevor wir uns dieser unerträglichen Arena stellen mussten. Er hatte ganz Panem mein Geheimnis verraten und ich hätte ihn beinahe dafür getötet.

 

Nun, in meiner Vorstellung hätte ich es beinahe getan. In der realen Welt war ich auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen und hatte mich wie ein Kind benommen bevor mich Haymitch ins Obergeschoss gebracht hatte. Peeta hatte sich kurz darauf hinzugesellt und hatte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Kleidung des Capitols geschält, bevor er sich schweigend zu mir ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er hatte seinen Körper um den meinen geschlungen und seine Hand gegen meinen Bauch gepresst.

 

Ich hatte nichts mehr gewollt als in diesem Moment von ihm fortzulaufen. Mich zu verstecken und zu entkommen oder vielleicht gar vom Rand des Daches zu springen.

 

Stattdessen war ich geblieben, hatte meinen Körper an den seinen geschmiegt und hatte Tränen der Frustration meine Wangen benetzen lassen. Er hatte jeden Gedanken, der ihm in den Kopf kam, in mein Ohr geflüstert. Wie er all dies getan hat um mich zu retten. Um uns zu retten.

 

Als ich mich beeilte zu protestierten, bestand er darauf, dass ein Leben für das von zweien ein fairer Preis sei. Ich habe niemals zuvor darüber nachgedacht, dass er sein Leben nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für sein _Kind_ aufgab. Das war der einzige Moment, wo ich dieses Wesen in meinem Körper wollte.

 

Ich fühle wie ich weiter hinaus ins Wasser trieb und die rote Welle verdünnte sich durch das Salz. Ich weiß, mein Gesicht ist davon bedeckt und sieht aus wie ein Dämon, der aus dem Höllenfeuer empor steigt, aber es ist mir egal. Es trägt die Wahrheit dessen, was ich nicht sagen kann - dass mein Körper nicht stark genug ist um Peetas wertvollsten Besitz zu beschützen.

 

Ich höre wie die Stimmen meiner Verbündeten lauter werden und ich weiß, es ist bald der Moment mich ihnen zu stellen. Ich hoffe, sie werden es nicht bemerken, dass sie mich nicht mit Fragen quälen werden, wenn sie es vermuten. Erspar ihnen zumindest das Wissen vor ihrem Tod - oder noch besser, nimm mich und lass sie leben.

 

"Katniss!" Ich fühle wie Arme mich berühren, wie sie meinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser heben und meinen Kopf gegen eine Brust zwingen. Die Art und Weise wie der Körper sich im Wasser bewegt, zeigt eindeutig auf Finnicks Schwimmkraft - kein anderer hätte die Möglichkeit mich so schnell an Land zu ziehen.

 

Ich bin immer noch benommen als wir den festen Boden erreichen und unsere Körper noch vom Wasser umfangen sind. Ich höre schwer atmende Lungen und schwere Füße, die um mich herumspritzen und ich öffne endlich meine Augen um ein Paar von Gesichtern zu sehen, die auf mich herunterblicken.

 

"Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Uhr überprüft", flüstere ich. Peeta runzelt die Stirn und Finnick beginnt lediglich seinen Körper von der roten Färbung zu befreien. Es dauert nicht lange bevor er erkennt, dass etwas von dem Blut nicht weggeht - das es von mir kommt.

 

"Peeta, kannst du mal nach Johanna und Beetee schauen? Hol die Flasche und besorge zudem etwas Wasser." Finnick schickt ihn fort und lässt uns allein im Wasser zurück als seine Finger Wasser für mein Haar auffängt. Für einen Augenblick sprechen wir nicht, nicht bis er sicher außer Hörweite ist, bevor Finnick meine Augen mit einem tödlichen Blick trifft. "Was hast du getan?"

 

Ich hab nichts getan. Ich will es hinausschreien. Um mich von meiner eigenen Schuld zu befreien und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dies nicht wollte - das ich dieses Kind wollte. Seine Worte stoßen mich über die Klippe und ich schwanke und lasse meinen Körper in das Wasser sinken, dass, wenn seine Hände nicht da wären, mich nach unten gezogen hätte.

 

"Katniss, hör auf! Stopp!" Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich um mich schlug bis er den Kragen meines Anzuges griff und mich an die Luft zerrt. Ich muss wild aussehen, da sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher wird und er die Stirn runzelt.

 

"Ich hab es nicht getan Finnick - nicht absichtlich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist!" Meine Stimme ist mehrere Oktaven höher als normal und ich kann sehen, dass ich hier in diesem Salzwasser in Panik verfalle während die Kameras auf uns gerichtet sind und uns beobachten. Seine Finger streicheln zärtlich gegen meine Schläfe als er mich beruhigt.

 

"Es ist okay. Es wird alles gut." Er wirbelt mit seiner Hand im Wasser um meinen Körper und zwingt das sich ansammelnde Blut sich zu zerstreuen. Es funktioniert und wir klettern auf den Sand und gehen in Richtung der Sicherheit unseres Strandes. Peeta begegnet uns auf halbem Wege und sein Atem ist schwer vom Rennen.

 

"Hier", er reicht mir das Wasser und stützt die andere Hälfte meines Körpers als wir zusammen zurückgehen. Es ist ungewöhnlich ruhig zwischen uns dreien, eine neue Spannung erfüllt die Luft als mein Geheimnis zwischen mir und Finnick im Raum steht.

 

Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dies zu verstecken - nicht für lange. Ich kann immer noch spüren wie mein Körper Flüssigkeit an meinen Beinen hinab aussondert. Sicherlich habe ich zu viel Blut verloren und bin blasser als der Mond. Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas als ich mich auf dem Sand niederlasse. Finnick legt glücklicherweise einen Palmwedel über meine Beine und verdeckt so für eine Weile meine untere Hälfte.

 

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?"Ich kann Johanna in der Nähe schreien hören. Ich beobachte wie Peetas Füße sich von mir abwenden und sie ansieht als sie schreit.

 

"Halt den Mund, Jo." Finnick bringt sie schnell zum Schweigen und ich sehe seine Füße an, die sich einige Schritte von meinem Platz im Sand entfernen. Peeta setzt sich vor mir hin und seine Hand fährt durch mein loses Haar.

 

"Ich dachte für einen Moment, dass wir dich verloren haben", murmelt er. Ich will das nicht hören. Will nicht das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit sein. Er muss leben. Ich schließe fest meine Augen und versuche mir vorzustellen, dass wir zurück sind im Distrikt 12. Seine Finger hören nicht auf mit seinem liebevollen Streicheln entlang meines Kopfes und ich kann spüren wie Tränen aus meinen Augen entweichen.

 

Ich fühle wie sein Körper sich bewegt um sich vor mir hinzulegen als sein Arm sich um meine Hüfte schlingt um mich näher zu ziehen. Es tut immer noch innen weh und jede Bewegung erinnert mich an die Zartheit meines Körpers. Ich beiße auf meine Lippen um ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, da ich entschlossen bin nicht hier zu sein in diesem Augenblick.

 

"Katniss, etwas stimmt nicht." Er flüstert es gegen mein Gesicht, sein warmer Atem kitzelt mich. Ich kann es nicht tun. Kann es nicht. Nein. Es ist nicht fair. Ich fühle seine Hand gegen meinen Rücken gepresst, versuchend mich näher zu ziehen und ich kann den Schmerz nicht aushalten, ob es nun mental oder real ist, das kann ich nicht genau sagen, und ich schreie auf.

 

Seine Hand löst sich von meinem Rücken als hätte er sich verbrannt und er ist innerhalb eines Moments aufgestanden, zieht die Blätter von mir und sieht die kleine Blutlache im Sand um meine Beine herum. Ich kann weder die Tränen noch das völlige Ersticken, das mich nach unten zieht, aufhalten.

 

Vage höre ich wie Peeta hinter mir wieder Johanna anschreit und wie Finnick sie zur Ordnung ruft. Ich höre Beetee schreien, dass alle sich beruhigen sollen. Ich höre wie Peeta sich über mir kniet und seine Worte wiederholt.

 

"Es ist okay. Es ist okay. Alles ist in Ordnung." Auch wenn es sicherlich nicht so ist. Er steckt die Palmzweige wieder um mich herum zurück und ich fühle wie er aufsteht und weggeht. Ich bewege mich nicht als er mich verlässt. Ich verdiene es verlassen zu werden um zu sterben. Ich bin nicht stark genug. Nicht annähernd stark genug für das hier.

 

Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bevor Peeta zu mir zurückkehrt, obwohl ich sicher bin, das es nur ein Augenblick war. Seine Hände greifen nach mir und heben mich hoch, bringen mich wieder zum sorgfältigen Streicheln des Wassers. Finnick bietet seine Hilfe an und ich höre wie Peeta ihn wütend anfaucht. Als ich wieder im Wasser treibe, greift Peeta meine Hände mit der seinen und presst einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

 

"Es ist okay. Alles wird gut." Ich öffne blinzelnd meine Augen und sehe ihn zum ersten Mal an. Er weint nicht. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Mit dem, was mir am Kraft übrig geblieben ist, drehe ich meinen Körper im Wasser und versuche fortzuschwimmen um seiner Strafe zu entgehen, aber er packt mich an meiner Ferse und da ich habe seinem Ziehen keine Kraft entgegenzusetzen.  Bevor ich es merke, liege ich in seinen Armen, seine Umarmung drückt mich an seine Brust als seine Lippen meinen Nacken finden.

 

Ich fühle mich wie ein Verräter, fühle mich als hätte ich ihn betrogen und ich verdiene nicht seinen Trost. Ich will ihn wegstoßen und ich lege meine Hände auf seine Brust um es zu tun, aber er stoppt mich.

 

"Bitte lass mich dies nicht alleine tun." Er bittet mich zu bleiben und ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bin die, die versagt hat - nicht er.

 

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so _leid_." Ich versuche meine Worte Nachdruck zu verleihen als er mich näher zieht. Es tut weh, aber ich sage nichts.

 

"Es ist okay. Wir werden wieder okay sein. _Bleib_ einfach. Bitte. Ich brauche dich damit du einfach nur bei mir bist." Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und lasse unsere Körper zusammen im Wasser treiben. Er weint in mein Haar und ich versuche mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken zu verstecken. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort bleiben bevor Finnick nach uns ruft, uns Abendessen anbietet.

 

Als wir aus dem Wasser treten, blute ich nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich nicht richtig, aber ich sage nichts. Ich weiß, dass es keine Rolle spielt - ich werde sowieso bald hier sterben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er weit weg sein wird, wenn es endlich passiert, sodass er nicht zwei Dinge verlieren muss, die er liebt.

 

Ende Kapitel 3

 


	4. Beetee

Haymitch ist schnell darin mir zu versichern, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch recht niedrig ist. Ich würde sagen die Überlebensrate liegt bei 6 % bei diesen gegebenen Bedingungen. Die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit der Hunger Games ordnet Frauen in die untere Kategorie, weswegen dieser Fetus in die niedrigste Kategorie der Überlebenschancen einzuordnen ist.

 

Ich war immer gut mit meinen Händen, schnell auf meinen Füßen und fähig alles in ein Werkzeug umzuwandeln. Es ist eine meiner Stärken und der Grund warum ich meine Spiele gewonnen habe. Aber seitdem wurde ich nur immer tiefer in das Netzwerk des Capitols gezwungen. Gezwungen sich Ideen auszudenken, die gegen jeden Instinkt bezüglich dem technologischen Fortschritt gehen, den ich besitze. Es ist eine ethische Frage, die ich nicht ausblocken kann – eine, die sich eindeutig dabei erweitert, ob man das Mädchen in ihrem Zustand zurück in die Arena schicken kann.

 

Ich fühle wie meine Finger auf der Tastatur zucken und jeder Anschlag nimmt meine Gedanken schneller auf als der letzte. Sie sind schnell und flink über den Tasten, ziehen heraus die letzten Absichten, was mit meiner Familie passieren soll, wenn ich den Kampf in dieser Arena nicht überlebe.

 

Ich weiß, da ist ein Plan bereit, einen der uns alle sicher herausholen soll und hinein in einen Krieg epischer Ausmaße, aber es bleibt trotzdem das Logischste, dass ich meine Finanzen und Besitztümersortiere für die, welche überleben werden, wenn die Rebellion scheitert.

 

Zumindest, sollte sie scheitern, haben sie genug Reserven um für einige Jahre zu überlegen. Und ein Haus zum Leben, welches frei ist vom aufwändig gestalteten Spionagespielzeug des Capitols.

 

Oh, ich vermisse mein Bett. Ich knack mit meinen alternden Knöcheln und höre wie die Teile meiner Hände sich zusammenraufen.

 

Als ich schließlich den letzten, zurückgebliebenen katalogisierten Gegenstand in meinem Haushalt jemanden zugeordnet habe, schließe ich den Deckel des Laptops, packe ihn in die Tasche und lege ihn schließlich neben meinen Bett ab. Niemals bin ich irgendwo hingegangen ohne diese Maschine in der Nähe zu haben. Zumindest bis morgen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ich habe noch nie eine Arena wie diese gesehen. Ich stehe auf meiner Plattform, das Wasser leckt an meinen Füßen als ich über die Weite starre und ich sehe wie Wiress Panik bekommt. Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Verbündeten sind, aber sie werden ihr hoffentlich schnell helfen oder das Glück wird sie verlassen. Alles was sie braucht ist an Land zu kommen – den Rest werden wir schaffen.

 

Ohne eine Minute zu warten, tauche ich in das Wasser und lerne das Gerät zum Treiben an meinen Hüften zu nutzen um meinen Körper in Richtung des Füllhorns zu bringen.  Ich bin langsamer dort als der Rest, aber schnell genug um das Glitzern von einer Drahtspule zu sehen, von der ich weiß, dass sie wegen mir dort hingelegt wurde.

 

Ich kämpfe mich mit meinem schwachen Körper auf die Plattform, rolle und krieche in den Mund des Biestes, greife sie mir und wende mich ab um mich in Richtung Wiress Plattform zu verschwinden. Ich werde nicht fähig sein ihr viel zu helfen, aber ich kann sie beruhigen bis jemand kommt.

 

Jedoch kommt Johanna vor mir dort an und zieht sie von dem Metallring in Richtung Ufer. Ich versuche an Geschwindigkeit zuzunehmen mit meiner Hand schwer durch die Spule.

 

„Wo sind die anderen?“, rufe ich Johanna zu, ziehe meinen Körper auf die Sicherheit des Sandes und robbe in Richtung einer stillen Wiress. Sie ist wieder verschwunden und ist tief in einer dieser Phasen, die so oft erneut auftauchen seit ihren Spielen.

 

Sie und ich, beide Sieger von Distrikt 3, haben die magere Wahrscheinlichkeit zu gewinnen schon viel zu lange bewiesen. Obwohl ich meine Probleme habe, ist sie so viel schlimmer dran, wann immer wir zurück ins Capitol gerufen werden und ihre Reaktion wieder in die Spiele zurückgebracht zu werden, ist keine Überraschung.

 

Keine von uns wollte gehen, aber wir hatten keine Wahl.

  
Johanna taucht wieder von ihrem Verschwinden in den Bäumen auf und ihr dünner Körper erinnert an die Zerbrechlichkeit und Verletzlichkeit unserer ungeschützten Lage. Wir müssen die anderen finden. Ich wiederhole meine frühere Frage und bohre nach bis sie mir mehr als Stille gibt.

 

Ich erhalte eine Antwort durch Wiress wirres Gerede, die sich anscheinend in ihrem eigenen Verstand verloren hat.

 

„Ich sehe sie nicht. Wir müssen sie aufspüren“, erwidert Johanna, aber ich bin zu beschäftigt mit meinen Händen Wiress Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen als das ich dies höre.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden sie und sie werden in Ordnung sein“, beruhige ich sie. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie zurückholen, aber ich war niemals ein Flüsterer des Verstandes. Meine Worte wurden aufgehoben für Codes und Verbindungen.

 

Ohne Warnung macht sich Johanna auf den Weg in die Bäume. Ich kämpfe damit Wiress zum Bewegen zu bringen und folge ihr in das dichte Unterholz. Ich weiß, dass dies der Plan ist – dass alles bisher richtig vonstatten ging – aber ich kann nicht anders als die Unfähigkeit dieser Frau sich um andere zu kümmern überdrüssig zu werden.

 

Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe dies auszusprechen. Ich kenne Johanna lange genug um zu wissen, dass jedes Wort um ihr Verhalten zu verurteilen durch ihre Sturheit verschwendet ist. Stattdessen drängen wir nach vorne und mein Körper unterstützt und zieht meine Partnerin neben mir her.

 

Die Wanderung nutzt nur einen Teil meines Gehirns, sodass der andere Teil sich schnell mit den Optionen, wie man die Arena nutzen könnte, ablenkt. Während ich weiß, dass es eine Komponente gibt, die ich nicht besitze und welche die anderen Spielemacher hinzugefügt haben ohne das dies bemerkt wird, bereite ich auch einen Plan vor wie man entkommen kann.

 

Ich sehe mich um und fange an meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Dichte Bäume, abgestumpfte Luft und Berge auf allen Seiten. Nichts in dieser Arena ist irgendwie einfach. Ich versuche es nicht zu denken, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Fötus den Stress dieser Atmosphäre zu überleben, insbesondere in einem Körper, der dies nicht gewöhnt ist, sinkt deutlich.

 

Ich sollte nicht so denken. Ich kann nicht anders. So bin ich verkabelt.

 

Wir scheinen Stunden oder gar Tage zu gehen und die ansteigende Neigung unseres Aufstieges lässt meine alten Muskeln brennen und die Erschöpfung schneller einsetzen.

 

Es ist kurz bevor ich zusammenbreche, als ich es höre, die brüllende Welle einer roten Flüssigkeit, die vom Himmel auf uns niederstürzt.

 

Mein Herz stoppt und ich greife fester nach Wiress Hand als Johanna sich umdreht und in unsere Richtung stürzt. Sie greift Wiress freie Hand und zieht uns weg von der niederkommenden Flüssigkeit, durch die Bäume und zurück zum Strand. Wir sind jedoch nicht schnell genug und es fällt dickflüssig auf uns nieder und umhüllt unsere Haut.

 

Als wir den Strand erreichen, versuche ich nicht hochzusehen. Wir rennen bis der Regen aufhört und wir befreien uns davon wie von einem geschlossenen Vorhang. Zwischen uns hin und her sehend, stoppt mein Herz bei diesem Anblick.

 

Wir sind vollkommen bedeckt.

  
Wiress schreit.

 

Alles geht drunter und drüber.

 

Es braucht ein wenig Drängen, aber Johanna schafft es, dass wir weitergehen, dieses Mal runter zum Strand. Die frühere Welle aus Flüssigkeit scheint nichts mehr als eine Beeinflussung unseres Geistes zu sein und soll uns tief im Inneren treffen. Beinahe als wüssten sie, dass es uns über die Klippe stoßen würde.

 

Und dies hat es getan. Mit jedem Schritt wird Wiress Stimme panischer und nervöser und ihre Worte kommen in schnellen Abschnitten, die ich zur Hälfte entziffern kann. Ich kann sehen wie die Spannung in Johannas Schultern anwächst und bald wird sie ausrasten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es nicht mit Gewalt passieren wird, jedoch bin ich mir nicht sicher.   
  
Ich hoffe nur, sie erinnert sich an ihre Rolle, hier, in dieser Arena.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Der Kontakt mit dem Rest der Gruppe gleicht die Spannung etwas aus. Johanna hat sich merklich beruhigt, nun, da wir Finnick gefunden haben, für was ich dankbar bin, aber der Anblick von Katniss und ihrer blassen Haut lässt mich besorgt in die Innenseite meiner Wange beißen.

 

Die Chancen sind zu gering. Ich sage nichts.

 

Als sie herüberkommt um dabei zu helfen sich um Wiress zu kümmern, bin ich überrascht über die Toleranz und den Respekt, den sie zeigt. Kein einziges Mal bezeichnet sie sie als ‚Verrückte’, ihren verhassten Spitznamen, oder behandelt sie als etwas anderes als einen Menschen.

  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihr sagen. Sie vor den Zeichen retten, die sie wahrscheinlich erwarten. Aber ich tue es nicht. Ich weiß es besser. Vielleicht werden wir so schneller zum Ende kommen.

 

Ich bin fähig mich für einen Moment der Ruhe von Wiress zu trennen und mich intensiver auf den Draht zu konzentrieren. Es ist ein fantastischer Leiter, einer entwickelt aus drei anderen. Irgendwann in den letzten paar Stunden erinnere ich mich einen Blitz gesehen zu haben, der in die Arena nieder gerast war.

 

„Volts…“ Die Teile fangen an zusammenzupassen als ich meinen Plan durchdenke. Wenn ich weiß, welcher Baum getroffen wird, kann ich den Strom erfassen, ihn durch das Wasser leiten und das Füllhorn explodieren lassen. Das sollte die Bomben in den Plattformen zur Reaktion zwingen, was vielleicht genug ist um die Wände zu knacken.

 

Wenn nicht, wird es zumindest genug von uns töten, vielleicht sogar diese kranke Frau aus Enobaria, dass es einfacher sein wird dies auf altmodische Art zu erledigen.

 

Ich bin froh, dass ich mein Testament geschrieben habe.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Katniss verschwunden war. Ich war schon zu sehr in meinen Plan involviert und für dem Kampf fit zu bleiben, während ich versuche Wiress Tod zu verdrängen. Ihre offene Kehle, ihr blutiges Lächeln.

 

Es lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

 

Ich höre die Gruppe um mich herum schreien und ein jeder von ihnen strömt in eine andere Richtung aus. Es ist eine schlechte Idee – es verringert unsere Chancen. Ich sage jedoch nichts. Ich weiß, sie werden sie bald genug finden  - sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht weit gegangen. Sie konnte nicht, nicht so wie sie aussah, als sie versucht hatte zu jagen.

 

Ich widme mich wieder dem vorgestellten Szenario, dass in meinem Kopf läuft. Nach meinen Berechnungen wird das Uhrensystem funktionieren – sollten wir die Zeit nutzen. Ich blicke auf und sehe Finnick und Peeta das Wasser umkreisen. Gut.

 

Ich werde durch Johanna aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, die von ihrer Suche auf der anderen Seite des Strandes zurückkehrt. Wenn alles so ist, wie ich es glaube, werden die nächsten Augenblicke schrecklich genug für Katniss sein, auch ohne die zusätzliche Grausamkeit von unnutzen Worten.

 

„Johanna, vielleicht ist es am Besten, wenn du in den nächsten paar Augenblicken denkst, bevor du sprichst.“ Ich erhalte einen wütenden Blick für meinen Gedanken.

 

Als Peeta rennend aus dem Wasser kommt, ist er so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Johanna keine Zeit hatte irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Ich bleibe sitzen und beobachte wie sie näher kommen. Das Mädchen ist bleich. Null Prozent.

 

Ich will nicht mehr hier sein. Nicht, dass ich es jemals wollte. Aber jetzt möchte ich noch mehr den Grenzen dieser Arena entkommen und diesen endlosen Qualen, die sie uns zufügen. Dieses Mädchen verdient es nicht. Nichts davon. Sie verdiente es zu leben und zu gedeihen, wie sie es versprochen hatten.

 

Ich stehe auf als sie sie zu Boden legen und Finnick legt sorgfältig Palmenblätter über ihren Oberkörper. Es ist klug, aber nur eine Verzögerung. Peeta wird es früh genug erkennen.

 

Er verdient dies ebenfalls nicht.

 

Ich trete hervor aus den Bäumen, ignoriere das Geschrei von Johanna und den erwidernden Schrei von Finnick. Ihre Stimmen werden lauter und immer energischer bis ich sehe wie es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommt. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Wir wenden uns gegeneinander.

 

„Werdet ihr euch alle mal _beruhigen_?“ Ich sehe Finnick und Johanna in ihren Bewegungen aufeinander zu innehalten. Sie kennen sich seit Jahren und doch habe ich sie noch nie so gesehen. Mein Blick wandert dorthin, wo Peeta auf dem Boden neben Katniss liegt.

  
Er wird es bald wissen.

 

Ich wende mich wieder den beiden Siegern vor mir zu und flüstere eindringlich: „Ich habe einen Plan.“

 

Ich bin mitten in den Details, als wir hören wie der vorläufige Frieden bricht, und das leise Geräusch der Qual zu uns über dem Strand hallt. Finnick bietet seine Hilfe an, aber es bringt nichts. Keiner von uns kann jetzt helfen.

 

Stattdessen warten wir und legen die Details des Planes nieder, den ich erschaffen habe um die Arena durch sich selbst zu zerstören. Nach einer Weile bereitet Finnick das Abendessen vor und ruft uns alle zurück um zu essen. Wir sehen das Leid, aber wir schieben es weg und ignorieren es wie die Sieger es lernen zu tun.

 

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Versagens ist unwahrscheinlich hoch, egal wie sehr die anderen sich den Erfolg wünschen. Ich habe dieser Hoffnung noch nicht vollkommen nachgegeben.

 

Manchmal kann ich nicht anders, als es zu hassen die Chancen zu berechen. Sie sind selten in unseren Gunsten und wenn sie es sind… Nun, es ist gewöhnlich nicht genug.

 

Ende Kapitel 4


End file.
